Parent application Ser. No. 197,695 filed Oct. 16, 1980 discloses a fuel control system for dramatically increasing the fuel efficiency for motor vehicles. That system includes a metering device for supplying gasoline to the carburetor in such a manner that a reduced rate of flow is supplied under normal driving conditions and an increased rate of flow is supplied during acceleration of the vehicle. The present invention is directed to modifications of that fuel control system.